Eyes Through Ninja and Through My Zoid
by Shizumi
Summary: Don vs. Kat!
1. Default Chapter

All Right! I'm sooooooo tired of having a non-interactive story!  
  
So, here's your form. And please, E-mail me! fajdragondon@aol.com  
  
I will not put your character up if you put it in my review. Be creative and try not to put characters you already put in other stories!  
  
Note: You can't fall in love with the original ZOIDs characters (Brad for you girls and Naomi for you guys! THAT'S A NO NO!) You can however fall in love with the other OC's including mine or any other people who you really wanted to. (NO YURI/YAOI!)  
  
NOTE THIS IS GONNA FOCUS MORE ON THE OUTSIDE THINGS THAN ZOID BATTLES!  
  
Name-  
  
Description-  
  
Bio-  
  
Personality-  
  
Zoid-(No humanoid zoids/gundams)  
  
Pairings-NO FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE REAL ZOIDs CHARACTERS! You can only fall in love with OCs!  
  
Family/Relatives-You CAN be related to a Zoids characters. ANYONE pick one!  
  
Hobbies-  
  
Habits-  
  
  
  
NOW HERE's MY CHARACTER!  
  
Name-Don Shizumi  
  
Description-Wear some sort of red martial art Gi. Has hazel colored eyes and chestnut colored hair. He has a ninja mask that covers his face and doesn't show his face to anyone but his closet friends. Is 5'10". He wears his hair down but always seem to have a few spikes up (sort of like that green-haired guy from Megami Kohousi)  
  
Bio-Lived in darkness and trained in darkness, the life of a shinobi is a harsh one! He was trained in all sorts of the martial arts and now he's seeking vengeance on the Backdraft Group. For they represent all that is evil and he must defeat them.  
  
Personality-Is cold, hard, and stern but very wise for his age. If you are close to him he manages to be very kind and generous, and you know you have a super-ninja watching your back! He manages to be some sort of "player" around women but he never seems to notice this because he leaves as quickly as he came. He has no interest in women out to get a one-time thrill.  
  
Zoid-A Command Wolf  
  
Pairings-None yet. If any OCs out there wanna fall in love with my guy right here, send me an e-mail and I'll tell him. Hopefully he doesn't beat me up. But if anyone does you'll find yourself a female lead, but be prepared for mucho compelling drama-like atmosphere! And I hope your OC's good for it too!  
  
Family-If you want you can be related to my character, or maybe be his partner in his war against the Backdraft? I don't know!  
  
Hobbies-Seems to like taking out a katana and start practicing with it  
  
Habits-Always seems to NOT like it when people leave him alone.  
  
THERE! Now remember E-mail me! fajdragondon@aol.com!  
  
See ya on the battle field! 


	2. Ninja and His Annoyance!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ZOIDs!  
  
  
  
It was a dark night. But the darkness was soon turned into light as we head into a ZOIDs hangar. It was no ordinary hangar either; it was the hangar of the evil Backdraft group. It was silent, everything undoubtedly still. But in the shadows was a figure, wait no TWO!  
  
"How did I end up with you?" a deep yet comforting voice whispered  
  
"Because," a girl's voice said back with a nasty tone "Police said you were the only person REMOTELY related to me!"  
  
"What, am I like your uncle's daughter's friend's dad's cousin's son's son?  
  
"Now what kind of question was that?" the girl rang out  
  
"Twice removed from the tree."  
  
"You're hopeless!" the girl said while stepping out of the shadows  
  
"HEY," the other figure emerged revealing a ninja "Maybe I should leave you here!"  
  
"Eh!" the girl reeled back with surprise "Now you wouldn't want to leave me all by my lonesome, huh Don?"  
  
"Your tricks don't work on me," Don the ninja said "Felice Byrce!"  
  
"But DON," the girl started to protest "you can't leave me here!"  
  
"I thought you were looking for revenge!"  
  
"Yeah, BUT SPY ON THE ENTIRE DAMN BACKDRAFT?!"  
  
"Now if you'll shut up-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"We can get out of here-"  
  
"That I can agree on!"  
  
"And find you a boyfriend!"  
  
"Hey, that was mean!"  
  
  
  
The scene changes now. We are now outside a beautiful island home. The sky is blue and the mountains contrast with the sky to make a most beautiful picture/image. The white sand was undisturbed, not print in sight. Ah, relaxation-  
  
"DON!"  
  
Never mind.  
  
The ninja we have seen earlier is practicing outside behind the house. We can clearly see him now: an 18 year old man with a red ninja gi on. It has a cut-off at top to let his brown hair free. His hazel colored eyes move up and down his blade as he slices and cuts the air. Even if he had the gi on, you can distinguish handsome features on his face. As he cuts through the air he enjoys the ocean breeze and the air. The smell, the sites, the sea, he loved it on this island.  
  
"DON!"  
  
A girl with black hair with red and blue spots ran towards the ninja. She is wearing a mid-drift and black baggy pants that she rolled so it doesn't get sandy. Her hair was loose and was flowing freely about the air.  
  
"My my my!" the ninja, Don, started "aren't we looking lovely?"  
  
"Ah." the girl pouted with a blush "why are you so nice today?"  
  
"Because you live with me and you need to get a boyfriend, Felice" Don stated  
  
"Oooh," Felice steamed "IF YA DON'T SHADDAP I'LL PLAY MY MUSIC SO LOUD IT'LL BLOW YOUR EARS OUT THEN I'LL JUST POINT AND LAUGH AND LAUGH!"  
  
"And?" Don stated coolly while polishing his blade  
  
"I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Felice screamed as she took Don's blade and swung randomly at Don.  
  
When all was said and done, the ninja escaped and got his sword back, with minimal cuts and bruises from Felice. He took off his shirt and started to practice again.  
  
'Hmm, Felice has a lot of anger' Don mused 'I need to talk to her one day.not now, she'll murder me when I say: "Now when are you gonna pair up?" then she'll be even more angry!'  
  
Don jumped up again and slashed at the sandy beach  
  
'I also have a problem of my own' he started to think again 'I need to find some people. I need a guy to watch my back. And a girl to..' His thoughts trailed off  
  
'I need a girl to my taste, one that I can be sure I can hold. 'One that will say: I will never leave your side' and I can say "I'll never leave you either" and can I live that life?' his thoughts began to race  
  
"Can I live....a life with the woman I love?" he spoke out loud  
  
"Psssssh....Yeah sure!" Felice voice rang out again "Hey idiot!  
  
"It is not wise to call me idiot." The ninja said coldly  
  
"Are we all stern now?" Felice said as she sighed exasperated "I thought we got past the 'I'm a ninja so leave me alone' phase!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Come on! Tell me who ya like!" Felice begged "I promise I'll play Metal AND Punk music!"  
  
"In that case!" Don turned around with his eyes lighted up "No."  
  
"Then I'll just excuse myself!" she turned popped MP3 sets on and trailed off back to the island house.  
  
"Damn girl!" Don exclaimed hotly to himself "corrupted by music!"  
  
He ducked, parried and kicked the imaginary enemy. Then a Demantis came right in front of Don. Don jumped backwards to retreat from this mystery foe but was headed off by another.  
  
"Freeze ya stupid ninja!" a raspy voice came "YOU spy for the ZBC don't ya?"  
  
"What?" the ninja started "How did you even know I was here?!"  
  
"Man you ninjas are getting sloppy!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Your partner stepped on a silent alert!"  
  
'Felice will die.' Don thought to himself  
  
"Yeah we tracked her all the way to your place!" the voice from the second Demantis laughed out "It was easy considering all that loud music she was playing!"  
  
The Demantis aimed it's guns at Don  
  
"But now you will die."  
  
Don closed his eyes but he didn't here an explosion that will end his life. He looked up to see a red and black Saber Fang right above him.  
  
"Felice?" Don questioned  
  
"Yeah but he's right!" she simply stated  
  
"Right, in what way?"  
  
"That you're getting sloppy!" she chuckled to herself  
  
"Funny Felice!"  
  
"Just get the hell outta here ninja!"  
  
With a grunt the ninja vanished into the forest.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Felice started "C'mon I got enough for all of ya!"  
  
"Hmph, we'll slaughter you girl!"  
  
"Oooh, big strong man! I'm so scared!"  
  
  
  
Don: All right end chapter! Join us next time as I run through the forest! Maybe I'll go to jail? Ha yea right! No, I really do? Aw crap! I'll also meet some potential love interests! Yeah like these aren't just people looking for a one-time thrill! I'm not interested in women who just wants you to impress! Also next time: The battle between the Demantis and The Saber Fang. Next time on:  
  
Battles, Love, and Bailing Out! See ya on the battle field! 


	3. The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own ZOIDs in any way! Although I do wish I owned Jack Sisco, Naomi Fluegal, Chris Tasker, and Harry Champ. Jack is the most badass person I seen since the Undertaker, Naomi has the personality of my ex-girlfriend, Chris Tasker is the most awesome girl in the series, and Harry is the greatest character in the world! BWAHAHAHAHA! That one went out to Wolfkcing.Keep writing Wolfkcing.  
  
Author's note: To those who protest against Felice Byrce being here, she signed up WAY before anyone and also E-Mailed me with an apology for putting her bio in the review. Also Don, over time will meet four, YES FOUR, love interests! But only one will stay with him in the end. I will have a vote at the end, to see who YOU people want. Then I will cast mine, my brother's and my friend's vote. Get your friends to vote and write down who you think is going to stay with Don. I WILL TELL YOU WHEN TO VOTE: ANY VOTES OTHERWISE WILL BE CASTED ASIDE! Remember vote when I say so!-Don Shizumi's Yami: Donny Johnny or DJ for short.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
The ninja ran through the tropical forest, not looking back. He will find Felice later, but now he must retreat.  
  
'I will be kicking myself if Felice doesn't make it out!' Don thought 'I should've kept her at home,' Don thought again 'but NO, she had to "avenge" herself to her parents and ruin my work!'  
  
Don growled to himself  
  
'But still, she feels like family, we've been under the same roof for years and she teases me about my bachelorhood so I made fun of her "Not having a boyfriend" thing,' Don chuckled after that thought but ran more  
  
'I need to find her as soon as those blasted Backdraft are off my back!'  
  
All of a sudden he tripped, on a log. He rubbed his head in pain, but when he grabbed the log for support, someone let out a moan.  
  
"What the?" he questioned as he saw a young woman sprawled out on the ground she had long light brown hair that curled as it goes it's length, all of her clothes were torn up, including a black t-shirt and jeans. She was also bleeding from cuts on her arms and her cheek.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?" Don asked with utmost concern  
  
"Damned..Backdraft..." was what the girl whispered with her eyes closed, she kept saying something about the Backdraft and her parents every now and then. Don chose to pick her up and bring her along, even though she was incapacitated. She would probably get shot if he didn't bring her along while Felice was battling the Demantis. So he scooped her up and ran while she was in his arms.  
  
Back in the battle scene, a Saber Fang was ready to face of with a Demantis.  
  
"Come on hunk," Felice said in a vid-screen message to the Mantis "Let's see if you're "My Material"." She said very seductively  
  
"Ahhh.." The Mantis pilot stalled. With that, Felice blasted the zoid with her shock cannons.  
  
"Oh well, too late!" Felice said "I'll reward you though." she said with a wink  
  
"Heh heh, oh yeah!" was the response from her opponent  
  
Felice pressed a few buttons in her zoid and then turned her Vid-link volume all the way up. Just then she blasted "Crawlin" from Linkin Park full volume into the other cockpit.  
  
"OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!" yelled Felice's enemy  
  
"Oooooh," Felice began "So rewarding, huh, pervert?"  
  
She then began mouthing the lyrics to the song.  
  
Don took refuge in a clearing where he found his Command Wolf. He set the woman down and studied her (not in that way you hentai bakas!). He found that she wore a medallion. He started to examine it, just when she started to wake. Her eyes lit up and she instantly backed away from Don. Her face turned a little red when she laid eyes on who he was.  
  
"Ummm.Hi?" Don said  
  
"I...saw you.." She finally said after a couple minutes passed  
  
"What?" Don responded in confusion  
  
"You," she said with a hesitant but sure voice "were training with your blade."  
  
"Yes this is my blade," Don said while pointing at his katana "Do you like it?"  
  
"Ummm...Uhhhhh.." was all the woman could say  
  
"And that's a pretty medal!" Don said while pointing at the medal "Not us beautiful as you, but it does suit your image well!"  
  
The woman blushed but kept her eyes rock-steady on Don  
  
"Loosen up girl!" Don said with a smile visible even with his mask on "You can't always be tense, put a smile on!"  
  
"Stop trying to patronize me!" the woman said  
  
"Geez, touchy aren't we?" Don said behind her  
  
"How? How did you get behind me?" she said in shock  
  
"I..jumped." Don said smiling once again "So beautiful, I am of course talking about your medal; you I would refer to as gorgeous, what is your name?"  
  
"I am...Jenni." she said  
  
She jumped into what Don thought was his command wolf, and sped off.  
  
"Well gee! That was rude!"  
  
OK I know this chapter was a bit short. But will the female leads please resend their bios? They got deleted and I need those bios! You know who you are! If you are female character and have not seen action in this current fiction, RE-SEND YOUR BIOs! That is all! 


	4. Prison Cell Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own ZOIDs in any way! Although I do wish I owned Jack Sisco, Naomi Fluegal, Chris Tasker, and Harry Champ. Jack is the most badass person I seen since the Undertaker, Naomi has the personality of my ex-girlfriend, Chris Tasker is the most awesome girl in the series, Harry is the best! And I hate those damned Backdraft!  
  
Author's note: OK here we go again! Today Don's going to going to be imprisoned and is going to meet 2, YES 2! Of his love interests! And the love interest number jumped from 4-5! Don't worry, my aibou is NOT a play- boy! As his yami, I can safely say: He will choose between all of them! Remember to vote for who you want to be the only thing that's keeping Don sane from Felice when the day comes! AND also, shouldn't I call Yuka-chan: Yuka-san or Yuka-sama since I don't know you?  
  
  
  
Don ran through the forest, this time looking where he jumps. He saw one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen in his life! Jenni, Jenni. He felt love-struck over that girl that took over his Command Wolf, then again, maybe not.  
  
'SHE TOOK MY COMMAND WOLF!' he just remembered 'NO: BAD DAY, BAD DAY!  
  
Don grimaced from that as he kept on running. The Backdraft was definitely on his trail, he can hear explosive round coming from Rev Raptors and the humming of several Whale King's engines.  
  
"Damn." Don simply stated to himself he can't- OOF!  
  
He hit something..Again. Now where did this one come from?  
  
"HOLY-" Don exclaimed when he saw the Demantis claw he bumped into "Shi-take mushrooms!"  
  
"HA! Joe was right! You ninjas are really getting sloppy!" The Demantis said while lowering a net over Don  
  
'My mission to destroy those accursed Backdraft is over!' Don thought with tears streaming down his hazel eyes 'Mother, Father, fo-forgive me!'  
  
Meanwhile 10 miles in the direction OPPOSITE to Don, Felice was running her Saber Fang, the wrong way!  
  
"I gotta find Don, sheez look at that no more tracing signal from his Command Wolf!" Felice shook her head "Red Hot Chili Peppers..No...Linkin Park...No..Da hell, B2K?" Felice scratched her nose in the process  
  
"Now B2K sounds B2-Gay..." she said "I'll just go and listen to this old-ass mix..No it's really old..Limp Bizkit and The Gorrilaz..so old.."  
  
She blinked twice  
  
"WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
Don woke up in a cold, hard place. His whole body ached in places in he didn't know he had.  
  
"Argh..My aches have aches.!" he stated  
  
Water dripped on him, ever so gently.  
  
"Now it's raining.Just my god-damn luck!" the ninja said  
  
He turned over and tried to sleep, tossing and turning on the barren place. But he couldn't sleep due to the floor and the sound of the rain. He loved the beat of the rain and stepping out to have it soak him, but it does not really help him sleep. He'd rather sleep near the ocean for "water relaxation". So he did what anyone would do-Get up and look around.  
  
"Tacky, yes!" Don stated his observations to himself "Hmm..It's already pre-occupied."  
  
Indeed the room had it's share of prisoners. 2 women, both had some sort of book. One had short blonde hair but was kind of odd to Don because she had long bangs but the back of her hair was slightly shorter, but her hair was still long enough not to distinguish her as a guy she was writing. She also wore blue, jean-material clothes. The other wore a halter top with jacket on top and some regular jeans and had some hiking boots. She had black hair and it was pulled back into a pony tail. She was reading a book. Don fell entranced with her eyes. They were large, beautiful brown eyes and he couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Oh, hello!" the blonde one said happily  
  
"Hello." Don said immediately snapping his attention to the blonde  
  
Upon closer inspection, Don was surprised how happy this girl was..This was the Backdraft's prison cells right? Then why isn't this girl sad?  
  
'Then again, all that smiling makes her look extremely cute' Don thought  
  
"So, who are ya Mr.?" she said  
  
"I am Don Shizumi, Super Ninja at your service!" Don said as he bowed before her  
  
"I'm Karina Kazomi!" the girl said, beaming with even more happiness, if that was even possible "But, you can call me Kari!"  
  
"I have no problem with that madamoselle!" Don said as he bowed again  
  
"Oooooh," she again beamed "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Ummm..erm.." Don re-thought his actions, maybe he shouldn't be so flirtatious? "No, I certainly can not!"  
  
'NO YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!' his mind said  
  
"Oh all right..." Kari said lamely "I understand, you probably have a girlfriend or maybe even have a wife that shares your adventures..I can see it all now, you and her always having fun and laughs."  
  
"Oh you mean Felice?" Don said before Kari gasped  
  
"I knew you had one!" Kari yelled at Don "WHY ARE YOU HITTING ON ME THEN? I SHOULD KICK YOUR SORRY ARSE RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN PERVERT! YOU INCONSIDERATE, UNFAITHFUL-"  
  
Don instantly cut her insane rampage off  
  
"Whoah, wait a second" Don said in a "I fear for my life" style "Felice is my friend, she's like family and we've been fighting the Backdraft together!"  
  
"Then why are you captured?" Kari said, again back with her smiling and non-chalant mood  
  
"How do you do that?!" Don asked with intensity  
  
"What, smile and be so happy?" she said as Don nodded  
  
"Ronald McDonald, PUT A SMILE ON!" she said smiling and pointing at her smile.  
  
"HUH?! Dyaaaagh!" Don said as he fell over Dragonball Z/Pokemon style "Is there something wrong Don?" she questioned  
  
"No, no it's OK." Don said getting up "I didn't expect such a 'open' answer!"  
  
"OKAYYYY!" Kari exclaimed with an overabundance of energy  
  
"So who's the other angel?" Don asked pointing at the other woman  
  
Kari instantly ran towards the other side of the large cell and jumped on the other woman  
  
"Did you hear that Sloane?!" Kari said while hanging on the other girl's back "We're angels!"  
  
Sloane just looked Don over and continued reading her book.  
  
"YOU'RE NO FUN!" Kari said before sticking out her tounge  
  
Don decided to have some fun with this, he went and put her book down, but not closing it, not wanting to be unmannerly.  
  
"So how do you want me to say hello?" he said while keeping his voice to the most calm yet flirtatious voice possible "I can say it in 5 different languages, so you don't need to read this French book."  
  
"DOOOON! WHAT ABOUT MEEE!"  
  
"Do not worry senorita, I'm just trying to make la bella over here feel better."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine with that..What does la bella mean?"  
  
Don ignored her and continued his flirting in a Spanish accent. (AN: He's actually asian!)  
  
"Your eyes are as beautiful as the noches and they would kill me like a toro if you set eyes on another muchacho!"  
  
Just then she started a small giggle  
  
"Hmmm!" Don said as he stood up victorious "See madamoselle, I made her laugh!"  
  
"Wow, you're good!" Kari said as she sat down beside Don  
  
"I know, and I have a plan to get out of this place if you two are willing to cooperate."  
  
"Really?" Kari said with a bright eyed joy  
  
"Si.." he simply stated as he put his arms around both girls and looked up with the ceiling "I want to leave with a little bit of heaven with me."  
  
Kari just blushed and slept while Don had his arm around her shoulder. She was content on helping Don get out of here tomorrow. Sloane on the other hand separated herself from Don, stood up, and started to examine her cell. Don looked like the obnoxious type to her, but he was actually very genial to her! But if they're to get out, she will definitely help.  
  
  
  
The scene fades out with Sloane looking at the raining night sky and Kari and Don sleeping, with one of his arms over her shoulder. Sloane goes back and starts to fall back asleep next to Don. Full fade...  
  
  
  
Felice: Hey guys it's me! I can't believe Don got captured! Of all the things! Oh well, he's good enough to get out anyway! Hey who are those two girls with him?! NO WAY ARE ONE OF THEM HIS GIRLFRIEND! Grrr, I already don't like them! I always thought I'd get a boyfriend before that guy gets a girl! He also confronts the blade-wielding Kat and who's that girl in the trench coat?! Then this weird guy comes and tries to take on Don, Don can beat him right? Oh well.All this next time on:  
  
Don's Melee: Kari and Sloane escape 


	5. Don's Melee: Kari and Sloane Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own ZOIDs in any way! Although I do wish I owned Jack Sisco, Naomi Fluegal, Chris Tasker, and Harry Champ. Jack is the most badass person I seen since the Undertaker, Naomi has the personality of my ex-girlfriend, Chris Tasker is the most awesome girl in the series, Harry is the best! And I hate those damned Backdraft!  
  
Author's note: All right, this is where people escape from prison! And for those of you wondering, my aibou is amazed on how all these reviews came, thank you all. I hope I get at least different reviews from different people in the future.  
  
Don's Melee: Kari and Sloane Escapes!  
  
  
  
The early morning rays struck the two girls faces, the blonde Kari and the dark haired Sloane. They each groaned and looked up to see Don standing at the bars.  
  
"Heyya Don!" Karina said to him loudly  
  
"Shhh, madamoselle!" Don whispered with urgency, "They must not hear you!"  
  
"Oh, OK!" Kari said being a little bit more quieter  
  
"What are we doing?" asked Sloane said in one of the sweetest voices Don has ever heard  
  
"Well," Don began "first, la bella, I'll do this!"  
  
Don began to concentrate on the bars and then he sort of started growling (like the saiyans from Dragon Ball Z) and put his hands, THROUGH THE BARS?!  
  
"Ninja.." Don began "VANISH!"  
  
Don vanished and ended up on the other side of the bars. He was out and relieved, but the teleport technique he used took a lot out of him. Once he caught his breath he looked back at the ladies.  
  
"Madamoselle, Senorita la bella?" Don asked  
  
"Do-Don are you all right?" Kari asked concerned "No worries, I'll be back!" Don said as he ran into the backdrafts hallways  
  
"You think he'll be back?" Karina asked Sloane  
  
"Yes, of course he'll be back." Sloane replied in the most serious, unwavering tone. She did believe Don will return.  
  
"I-I do too." Karina said back with a smile "For you and me.."  
  
  
  
Felice was walking her Saber Fang in circles in an open field. Her head hung to the side and her red and blue hair hung in an unruly mess.  
  
"It'll be OK, it'll be OK, it'll be OK.." Felice repeated again and again as her Saber Fang went in circles on it's own.  
  
"It'll be OK..."  
  
'Godesses, I think I finally cracked!' she thought  
  
"It'll be OK..."  
  
'No new music, no new food, and NO DON TO DRIVE CRAZY!'  
  
"It'll be OK, it'll be OK, it'll be OK..."  
  
  
  
Don ran around corner dodging guards at every corner, and knock out some weird guy. He also scared the hell out of some girl named Sarah. He read her name on the ID card and took it because she looked important. (Does she look like an older Reese?)  
  
"Now to find my sword!" he exclaimed to himself  
  
He ran around even more and found an area with a safe in it. The door was locked so he used Sarah's ID.  
  
'ACCESS APPROVED'  
  
He saw a woman with a black tank top and a trench coat near the table she was sleeping on and assumed it was hers.  
  
When he reached the safe he quickly broke the lock with a swift kick and then opened it. He successfully found his sword. His sheath was all fixed up and clean and his sword made a cling when he pulled it out. It was nice and clean now.  
  
"Don't even think of moving!" a woman's voice hissed  
  
Don felt a sharp object on his back, a sword perhaps.  
  
"Now turn around you accursed ninja!"  
  
Don turned around to see the girl who was sleeping earlier right behind him, holding a magnificent katana. He could see the sheath hanging out of her trench. Now that was careless. Damn.  
  
"I assure you I didn't mean anything." Don replied as he began shuffling his feet.  
  
"Shut up." the woman began "Or I'll have to slice you to get my pay!"  
  
"Moi?" Don asked  
  
"Cut the crap!"  
  
"Very well." Don said just before he flipped over. He kicked the shaft of her katana, making it fly across the room, while in the same time picking up his sword while still in mid-air. He landed on his hand, body still in the air, and pushed himself back up to his standing position. He drew steel.  
  
"No way!" the woman yelled as she took her sword back  
  
"Way." Don replied coyly  
  
They slashed at each other, Don jumping and sliding under blows while the woman barely could block Don's shots. But still, she was not about to give up. When he landed, she stepped on his foot and prepared her sword at his throat.  
  
"Prepare to die!" she said as she stabbed him  
  
"NINJA VANISH!" Yelled Don as the sword went through him and he disappeared  
  
"No more tricks ninja." She said  
  
"What is your name?" Don asked from the ceiling. While he vanished, he went to the ceiling to rest himself.  
  
"I am Katherine Taylor." she replied  
  
"Congratulations for almost killing me!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Whatever past it was." she said as Don dropped down "It doesn't matter now!"  
  
She now charged full blast at Don. Don simply jumped over her and started running. He wasn't about to fight someone he didn't need to fight.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YA DAMNED NINJA!" Katherine Taylor yelled in an outburst of supreme anger  
  
"Let me think woman." Don said sarcastically "NO."  
  
Don almost got hit by throwing knives if it weren't for his training. He jumped, ducked, spin, and closed with the Matrix. (?!?!?!?!)  
  
"If you don't stay still," Katherine began "I'm going to shoot you instead!"  
  
"And we all want that, don't we?" he asked, again sarcastic  
  
"I wonder whats taking him so long!" Karina asked  
  
".Do not worry.He will come." Sloane replied coolly  
  
"Argh!!!" Don recoiled in pain "You actually got me!"  
  
"Yeah," Katherine said with smug smile on her lips "You can beg and I can kill you or I can just slice your throat!"  
  
"Hey," Don began "You just hit me with a knife!"  
  
"All right, stand up."  
  
Don stood up, and sat himself. Katherine just waited against the wall.  
  
"So who are you again?"  
  
"Katherine Shingami Taylor.Call me Kat or I'll rip your joints out."  
  
Don stood up and jumped into the air.  
  
"Fare-thee-well!" he said simply as he disappeared  
  
"HEY I SAID NO MORE TRICKS!"  
  
"Sloane." Karina said "I think he abandoned us!"  
  
"Do not worry Kari," Sloane stated "he's back."  
  
"Indeed I am." Don said in an exhausted tone "I had some 'Kat' problems."  
  
"A CAT?" Kari almost yelled "HOW DO YOU HAVE PROBLEMS WITH A CAT?!"  
  
"Just get out of the cell!"  
  
  
  
Don got them into a hangar. He assumed they were all stolen ZOIDs because Sloane and Kari found their ZOIDs. But his was no where in sight!  
  
'Jenni still has my ZOID!'  
  
A blue Hellcat and another Command Wolf started walking out.  
  
"Don aren't you coming?" Kari asked  
  
"No," Don stated "They're here."  
  
Many Demantis and Konig Wolves surrounded them  
  
"We will destroy them," Sloane said while pressing her trigger  
  
"Yeah!" Kari said while pressing her trigger  
  
"All your weapons are unloaded!" Don said  
  
"Oh man we're dead." Kari said VERY quickly  
  
BUT....  
  
  
  
All of them self-destructed?!?! Don waved for the girls to rush out to safety. But there was one Konig Wolf left, a different color though. A tall man with a black pony-tail came out. He wore a blue shirt and a leather jacket, but the jacket was soon thrown off and out of the way. He carried a sword and a gun.  
  
"You're mine." He simply said while charging at him  
  
"C'mon!" Don pleaded "I've already been stabbed!"  
  
"Hmm." The man observed "I can not assassinate you in this manner."  
  
"Huh." Don pondered "I didn't know assassins were honorable!"  
  
"I found that out the hard way." The man simply stated  
  
Don and the man just stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Kiyoshi" the black haired man said out of the blue  
  
"Don"  
  
"I will kill you in a duel when you're better."  
  
"Fare-thee-well until then." Don said "I just hope not to kill, just to prove our strength."  
  
Don ran out to the outside, leaving Kiyoshi to ponder in the hangar.  
  
"Why did you let him go?" a girl's voice hissed  
  
"I don't know Kelandra." The man said to the girl.  
  
She wore a trench coat and a purple tank.  
  
"We need to kill him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the money we're making isn't enough!"  
  
"Stop it." Kiyoshi firmly stated "We will kill him when he's better!"  
  
The ending scene: Don runs to a clearing and is tackled by Kari. When he gets up she hugs him again. Don returns the hug and they go to where Sloane is. Sloane comes to Don and looks at him while biting her bottom lip. She then takes Don's hand and bows muttering a thank you.  
  
"No need to thank me Sloane," Don said, Kari and Sloane are surprised Don used their actual name "you girls deserved to be busted out, I just hope you won't forget me I won't forget you girls."  
  
He looked at them and was not glad. Sloane was looking down and Karina was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Look," he said as he put his right hand on Kari's cheek "I wish you luck and I want you never to deal wit-"  
  
Don was cut off by Kari, who had pulled his mask down and pulled him into a deep kiss. Don couldn't do a thing to one of his "Prison Cell Angels", Sloane just looked on them with her eyes. Unhappy? Jealous? Angry?  
  
"HEY DON WHAT, DID I MISS!" Felice said as she came out of a bush  
  
  
  
Don: Did she just kiss me? Did Kari just kissed me? It's not right. I don't her yet. If I love her another day, I will love her. No lies. If I don't, I don't. Next in the series, I fall asleep in a forest to stay away from all of them. Felice, Sloane, Karina..But I see an actual angel. No really. An actual angel. She had was in the shallow washing her clothes and the moment I saw her she turned. I need her name. This forest must be full of mythical creatures. I saw another beautiful creature that must have been blessed by a goddess. Short silver-white hair. Next on  
  
The Forest  
  
DJ here! Sorry for not updating! Ack (^-^) (^-^) (^-^) Run the Kirbys are here!  
  
(^-^) no it got me!  
  
Help meeeeeeeeeeee. - Last we heard from Don's yami: DJ; 2 hours after Kirbys arrived. 


End file.
